A Recipe For Love?
by EdwardsTrueLove1901
Summary: Edward is a good looking owner/baker of Batter Bakery. Bella hopes to find someone. What happens. Can Edward and Bella's love grow, or will it be smashed by other forces? OOC,OP, T for now.
1. Cookies and Late Night Running

**Disclaimer- **Stephanie Meyer is a great author and I love her writing so much. Twilight belongs to her. But I decided to play around with the characters

**A/N:** I won't put this story as a one-shot just yet. If you really like the story and want me to continue, please tell me. Also, if you don't want to review it saying you want me to continue please go to my profile and answer the poll that I will post right after this.

Bella's POV

I sat down in my favorite bakery, Batter. I always loved coming here. The smells of cookies, cakes, and other goodies baking made me happy. It was one of the simple pleasures in my chaotic life as a college student.

I was always glad to pick up a birthday cake or stop in before class. The bakery was only a block or so away from my apartment. Alice and Rosalie also joined me sometimes. We had many chats and more recently boyfriend chats for Alice and Rosalie. Alice found Jasper, a calm blonde who loved to have fun. And Rose had found Emmett, a curly haired, muscular man that was her other half and they fit perfectly together.

I didn't mind being the fifth wheel sometimes. They always made time for us to spend as girls, but I knew they were both in heaven with their men. I did wish I could find someone but it was hard when you were plain and read so many books it would make your head spin.

I sat back with my white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookie and my coffee. I took a bite, but the cookie tasted different, better than I remembered.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my cookie induced euphoria.

"Hello Alice," I said.

"Hey Bella, I know you're already eating your goodie, which ever one you picked this time, but I found something out that you might want to know." She said using the tone of voice that would always peak my curiosity. It is one of her many talents besides being a great fashion adviser and friend.

"Spill Alice," I said my curiosity getting the best of me, even though I could control the tone of my voice so that I wouldn't disturb the other costumers in the bakery.

"Batter just got a new owner/head chef!" Alice said with such enthusiasm. I was astounded. This solved the mystery of the cookie tasting better than usual. It had the usual taste with a little something extra.

"Who?!" I almost shouted before controlling my voice. I was completely drowned in my curiosity to find this master baker and get all of his secrets.

Then I noticed something else, a waiting email message from my boss, James. I needed a new job. James was starting to get very possessive of me. He called and did everything he could to get me to go out with him. I was his secretary for his law firm and knew that he really liked me. That grossed me out. And scared me, but I would never tell anyone. Lets just say James had connections.

"Apparently some 23 year-old named Edward Cullen. It says in the paper he inherited after his mom passed away a week ago. And he has made big changes in the business aspect of it and refused to commercialize the bakery" She continued, even though I was already thinking of this mysterious Edward Cullen.

His name sounded charming and sweet. He also seemed like a total genius for his culinary perspective and business.

After we hung up, I decided to go and start some of my homework. I was and English major with a Business minor at Washington University. I started to get up and walked to the counter and got a peek at the chef through the doorway.

His bronze hair had flour in it and his skin was only a little tanner than the flour itself. I was stunned at how amazing he looked. He's arms were strong looking and his lips were in a small pout before I realized he looked my way. His lips went from the cute little pout to an "o". I blushed and ran out quickly.

That MUST have been Edward Cullen. He was better looking than I thought.

When I got to my apartment, Alice was gone but left a note on the kitchen counter.

_With Jasper, don't wait up. _

_Plus I got a surprise for you!_

_Xoxox-Alice_

It didn't surprise me that she was out with Jasper. She usually was with him when I went out and didn't tell her when I would be back.

The surprise was not really going to be a surprise because she already told me this weekend we were going to spend time together at my least favorite place in the world, the mall.

I had some peace and quiet so I decided to work on my homework.

At about seven-thirty, Alice came through the door yelling at me.

"BELLA!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled with a pained look on her poor little pixie face.

"What do you mean? My phone didn't ring once." I responded wondering why she would be mad when my phone didn't ring.

"BELLA! I CALLED LIKE SEVEN TIMES!" She almost screamed and started taking deep breaths.

"What do you mean, my phone is right in my purse where I left it and it didn't ring once!" I said now getting a little annoyed.

I started searching for my phone, and Alice called it twice. It was gone.

"I must have left it in the bakery!" I shouted putting on my shoes running with my keys and wallet out the door. I was praying that I could get it back tonight so I could use it again.

Alice told me to run as fast as I could and hurry up before everyone left.

I ran the hardest since I can remember. I made it to the bakery to see the chef, Edward Cullen, cleaning the table. But the door was locked.

I knocked on the glass with a mission. He looked up and froze. His mouth recreated the "o" they were in earlier this afternoon before he walked over to the door.

"Sorry we're closed, Miss." He said in a voice like velvet. I got lost in his emerald green eyes easily before realizing what I came here for.

"Actually, I left my phone here and I really need it," I was a little bit flustered from a) running a block in about a minute and b) him. I surprised myself by getting the sentence out clear enough for him to understand me.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you come in and I'll get you a glass of water too. You look exhausted." He said caringly.

"I'm Bella Swan by the way," I said before walking through the door.

"Edward Cullen owner and head chef of this fine establishment." Edward said chuckling musically at the last part bringing me a glass of water.

My throat was burning but the water slid down slickly, replacing the burn with a cool feeling. I walked over to the chair I had been sitting at earlier to find my cell phone hidden by one of the pillows.

"Thanks so much for letting me come and get my phone. My boss would make me beg to get it back" I said quite coolly even though Edward was making me feel tingly all over.

"That's not right. If I was your boss, I would treat a beautiful lady like yourself with more respect and dignity." He replied seriously.

I felt a blush come over me. I couldn't help it. Adonis himself had called me beautiful.

"Thanks. I am always looking for a new job," I said the last part jokingly.

"I do need someone who can come up with flyers for Batter. If you are interested of course." Edward said still completely serious.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I would love to!" I wasn't lying. I really wouldn't mind. Even if it did pay less, I would be farther away from James.

"And, if I may be so bold, can I ask you something?" Edward started to blush a little across his cheeks, making him seem even more attractive, if even possible.

"Yes," I replied, knowing full well that I would never be able to deny him anything. Just looking at him I thought of things that shouldn't come to mind when you first meet someone, but I did. And they were quite steamy.

"Can I get your number?" He asked, still blushing. I was awed that this man would want someone as plain as me to go on a date with. I was almost too stunned to respond. Almost.

"Umm…. Yeah, here." I took a napkin and pen and started writing my cell number down. Excited to be asked by such a great guy, different from all the others I had met. I had a feeling he would be different than anyone else.

As I passed him the napkin, our hands brushed. I felt a jolt of electricity that from the look in Edwards deep emerald eyes he had felt too.

A new chance at love, with a sexy business owner/baker, I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I could wait. I walked back to the apartment with a goofy grin on my face. Knowing full well I would be interrogated by inspector Alice, but I didn't care. I was in heaven.

**A/N: **Let me know if you want me to keep going. Let me know what you think too. Any ideas? Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know, reviews make me happier than when a fat kid gets cake!


	2. Phone Calls and Nosebleeds

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly do not own Twilight. But if I did I would be one happy girl! Credit goes to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play around.

**A/N: **I am so HAPPY! I got some reviews in less than twenty four hours! I am glad you like the story and will be gladly continuing the story. I know that Edward makes a sexy chef/business owner.

I walked into the apartment smiling the village idiot. I took of my shoes and laid on the couch like I was in a dream. Then reality hit. And by reality, I mean Alice.

"What happened? Why are you smiling like that? Did you see god? Are you high? Did you meet a guy? TELL ME!" Alice screeched at me looking excited and frustrated at the same time.

"I didn't see god, and I am not high. But I did meet a guy." I responded only semi paying attention to a red faced Alice.

"BELLA!" She shouted. I knew she wanted more detail on the mystery man I met while running for my phone but I was star struck.

"He's Edward Cullen. You know the man that now runs Batter? You told me earlier. He was in the shop closing. Opened the door for me and we talked for a bit. Then he asked if he could have my number. And when our hands touched, I felt this electric shock." I said dreamily. Lost in the emerald pools I recreated in my mind.

"OH MY GOD!!!! BELLA I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Alice shouted before jumping on me and pulling me into a hug.

"We have to tell Rosalie, she'll be really happy for you too!" Alice started bouncing up and down happily like she does when she is about to go on a date with Jasper.

"Whatever you say Ali. I am going to bed. I am beat." I said before sneaking away from her to lie down. I knew full well the sooner I went to bed the sooner I could dream of Edward.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before sliding under the royal blue comforter of my bed. I let my eyes close and let my mind bring images of Edward into my head.

I slept the best I had for a while.

I woke up at seven, like I always do. I jumped out excitedly to get ready to start the day. I really hoped Edward would call soon, but I told myself that sometimes when a guy says they will call you it is three days later.

I was dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a blue cotton hoodie in less than fifteen minutes. I don't know why I was bouncing around. Maybe Alice Syndrome is contagious.

I got my coffee in a mug before heading out to class.

I was bored through the classes and kept staring at my phone. I had a feeling he would call, but when I looked at my phone, nothing changed except the time.

I got home a little disappointed when the phone rang. I rushed forward to where I threw my bag and jumped for my phone.

"Hello?" I said not recognizing the number.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" said the all too familiar voice of my boss, James.

"Hello James. Not much is going on. You know I am not scheduled to work today." I almost sneered before I thought better of it.

"I know, I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner, my beautiful Bella." He said quite suavely. That angered me. I tried to control my voice, but it came out as mild yelling anyway.

"James, we talked about this. I don't date fellow co-workers. And I am NOT yours. I belong to no one." I hung up and took three deep breaths to calm myself.

I sat down on the couch reading for five minutes before the phone rang again. I picked up the phone slightly annoyed.

"I said no!" I shouted into the phone.

"Bella?" Emmett's voce said.

"Oh, hi Emmett. What's up?" I said feeling a blush creep over my face.

"Did James ask you out again?" Emmett always knew when it happened. His best friend's sister had been asked out by her boss and when she said no she was raped and murdered by him. I felt bad for Emmett because he knew her so well but it helped know that he was very protective of me, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Yeah, sorry. I really didn't mean to snap at you. He just knows how to piss me of." I responded to Emmett's question.

"You know you should quit." Emmett said in his wise all knowing voice. I knew he was right, but didn't know where I would work. I needed my job. I wasn't poor, but I wasn't going to ask my dad Charlie who was an underpaid police chief of Forks or my mom and her new husband Phil for money. I would rather be on the streets. And all of my friends knew that.

"See you tomorrow Emmett. Tell Rose hi for me." I said before hanging up.

Yikes. I was so stressed out. I did need a new job, but I could wait a little longer before quitting James's law firm. They paid nicely and it was as easy as a job I could get.

I decided to go to Batter, for two reasons; a) to relax and enjoy a cookie and b) to hopefully see Edward again. If anyone asked, I would only admit to reason a.

I started walking out of the apartment with my purse. I was walking and was about to open the door when someone came and opened the door hitting me in the nose. I fell to the ground. As I fell to the ground, I heard Edward velvety voice yelling "Bella!"

He was yelling my name. My name, plain little me's name as I fell to the hard, cold cement.

That was the last I remember before blacking out completely.

**A/N: **Sorry, cliff hanger. Bummer for you. If you review quickly, I will try to post chapter three as soon as I can, probably late Wednesday or early Thursday. Also, I will post a new poll if you want me to change the rating of the story. Remember, reviews make me write faster!

**P.S. **Have a happy Passover or Easter!


	3. Update & Vote

**A/N:** Hey guys. I plan on posting another chapter of **A Recipe for Love** soon. I just want to have you guys take a vote on my profile about the rating. I want to know if you think I should a) change the rating to mature, b) keep the rating at teen, or c) keep the rating at teen and do mature outtakes of the story. Anyway, the poll will be closed Monday so vote by then. Your vote is really important to me. I will post soon; don't hate me for the cliff hanger!

Thanks,

ETL1901


	4. Italians and Soggy Everythings

**A/N: **New chapter for you! Aren't you excited? Anyway, please, when you are done reading and reviewing, go to my profile and vote on the poll I set up. I need to know what you guys want the story to be. So enjoy the chapter and review and then vote. Make me a happy person!

All I could feel was pain. It was in my head and in my nose. The pain burned like fire. Everything was black, but that could have been because my eyes were closed.

I slowly opened my eyes; blurry images came slightly in focus. I saw people and heard murmurs, but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying.

I blinked a couple more times and heard the murmurs get louder.

"Bella?" I heard Alice and Rosalie's panic stricken voices say.

"Ugh, it burns," I tried to say. I was now getting full use of my senses. I smelled hospital, heard the clear sound of the multiple sighs of relief, and saw everyone in the room including the most handsome pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me from across the room.

I was acutely aware of the nose brace over my, surprise, nose. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Nice to see sleeping beauty awake," Emmett's loud voice boomed along with several nervous chuckles.

"Thanks Em, I appreciate that." I retorted. I was still wondering why Edward was here.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward along with a nurse staring at Edward. I spent a few minutes chatting with them, everyone except the nurse who left after sliding Edward a piece of paper.

"Hey," I said directly to him. He looked uneasy, almost pained.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" he responded. Alice and Rosalie pulled their men behind them as they took their cue to leave the room.

"It hurts and I don't remember much. Why?" I asked. This god-like creature was so concerned about a girl he barely knew.

"I want to make sure your okay," Edward muttered slightly inaudible and embarresed, but I caught it.

"Anyway, I personally will take care of the hospital bills and any medication you will need. You aren't going to sue, are you?" he asked looking up at me through his eyelashes. It was the hottest damn thing I had seen in a while.

I chuckled. Then I realized Edward was dead serious.

"I am not going to sue you. It was my entire fault. I am always getting injured. I can and will pay for the hospital bill, please." I said trying to worm my way out of his genuine generosity. I really liked him but only met him a few days ago. I hadn't even gone out with him and he was ready to pay my hospital bill. It was cute but I wasn't going to have him do that.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to this little Italian place Sunday night." He said more like a statement than a question. He was so damn cute asking with his lips in an almost pout.

"Of course, I love too." I said completely and utterly serious. If he asked me to walk in the middle of the street, I would do it. I couldn't deny him anything and I barely knew him.

After that the nurse gave me a nice Vicodin to take the pain away.

Alice and Jasper came in to say goodbye along with Emmett and Rosalie while Edward and I were talking. Alice gave me a "we'll talk about this later" look and left.

The doctor came in around noon, apparently there were a lot of E.R. patients, and told me I had a broken nose and a slight concussion and that if I started to forget things, I should come to the hospital immediately.

Edward gave me a ride home. His silver Volvo purred in our comfortable silence. We had talked a little at the hospital. From what we had talked about there, we had quite a bit in common. We both had, or were getting business degrees; we liked the same type of music, and some of the same books. It was nice and I was sad for it to come to an end.

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and I knew everyone in the city could hear it. He leaned over and his lips brushed my hand.

As I got out of the car, Edward said goodbye and waited for me to get safely into the building. He left me, my heart racing, and lips trembling, to head up to my apartment.

When I got through the door, I squealed. I never squealed.

It was the day after I got the embarrassing nose bandages off. Sunday. I had passed out on the couch for a couple hours before I felt my phone vibrate.

_Bella-_

_Want to meet up for dinner?_

_-James_

I hated when he texted me. I didn't like him like that; in fact, I barely liked him at all. The only thing that kept me working for him was the salary.

_James-_

_Seriously please stop._

_I am not interested in you._

_-Bella_

If he fired me because I didn't want to further my relationship with him then I would find a new job, I could handle it.

I had a date with Edward in an hour. I went and put on my favorite pair of suit pants and a dark blue sweater with silver flats that Alice bought for me and headed out the door.

I started to walk down the stairs of my apartment building when I saw Edward waiting for me at the bottom.

I went a little faster down the stairs than I ment to, and I wasn't paying close enough attention and started to stumble.

I faltered before I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"So are you always this clumsy?" He said while a musical chuckle flowed freely from his lips. I knew I was happy I gave him my number, besides the fact he was gorgeous and had a smile that looked so amazing, even if it was crooked.

"Yep," I said while feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

"You look beautiful," Edward cooed into my ear. My blush intensified from the light pink to a full on crimson.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," I was able to say slightly coherent. His khaki's and worn leather jacket were just snug enough to be comfortable and sexy at the same time. His blue button up shirt was the same way.

The drive was the same as the one from the hospital, except we played the best game of twenty questions. I got ride to, he got ride back.

"So, who was your first kiss?" Edward asked nonchalantly while I blushed.

"Ummm, my fist kiss was when I was 17 with my best friend Jake." I said hoping not all of the questions would be about my non-existent sex life.

"Really?" Edward asked surprised. I blushed again.

"Yeah, it was like kissing a dog though." I responded. **(Sorry, I had to get one dog reference. ********)**

His chuckle let me know everything was okay. He asked me other questions that I fired of answers really fast to. Favorite color; Blue, favorite food; white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies, he chuckled at that one. The game stopped when we got to the resteraunt.

He took me to this little place close to a lake. It was called Mi Rosa, or My Rose. It was beautiful inside with candle light tables and the smell of basil and rosemary perforating every breath I took.

Edward's eyes were shining like when you give a kid a new toy. It was hard to look at Edward smile and not smile too.

We went to the hostess table and went to a booth. Edward asked in a low voice for something a little more private while sliding the hostess a bill that I did not want to know the numbers on.

We got a table in the back corner looking over the water and enjoyed our dinner, talking as easily as old friends.

At the end Edward called for the check. When the check came, we both put our credit cards down at the same time. Edward and I looked up into each others eyes and broke into loud laughter. Which meant the old couple sitting next to us shushed us like naughty children.

Edward and I battled until Edward said I could pay the tip, and that was all he would allow.

We walked out of the resterraunt completely satisfied and smiling like the village fool, that's when it happened.

We were walking on the deck outside the resteraunt when Edward and I had a break in conversation. He lowered his head and came closer. My mind was going a mile a minute. _He's going to kiss me!_ I thought. I got ready and then we kissed.

I had only kissed a handful of men in my life before. This kiss blew all of them out of the water, His lips soft and gentle while his hands caressed my face gently. It was sweet while showing some passion.

We broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow," I said speechless. I couldn't say anything.

"I would say that except more," He responding chuckling.

I took a step back trying to catch my breath when Edward grabbed my hand, but it was too late.

I fell backwards into the water.

I came up spitting and laughing. Edward looked worried for a little bit until he saw me come up laughing. He joined me laughing before trying to lift me out of the water.

I came out sopping wet from head to toe on the most amazing date of my life. Edward put his coat around me like a true gentleman before taking me home so I could dry off.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am going back to school tomorrow so updates are going to be farther apart. Sorry, I wish I could stay on spring break forever, but nobody listens to me. This is your last day to vote on the poll, so do it soon! Please review, they make me write faster!**

**Love,**

ETL1901


	5. Movies and Makeouts

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated. My science teacher thinks she is the only teacher that assigns homework. It's always project, project, test, project. It sucks big time. Anyway, keep up the reviews! Love you!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own the mixed up story I put them in.

I woke up fresh and rested. I was ready for today. I had another date with Edward tonight. He was so sweet with me, considering I had finals for the next week. Starting since last Thursday, Edward would call me after school and then pick me up at six for dinner and a movie or something like that.

We had gotten a lot closer over the last three weeks. We had the best times together we talked like best friends but kissed like lovers. It was amazing, even just sitting on the couch in sweats watching a movie with his arms around me.

Now that I was working for him it was great, granted I had only worked with him for a few days before he gave me a break because of finals. I still had to tell him about James though. James had me on paid vacation, and I had student loans to pay off. Edward had to understand.

I probably should tell him when we went out tonight.

xoxox

Edward was like usual and called as soon as I got back to my apartment.

"Hey," his sweet velvet voice said.

"Hey, I was thinking instead of going out we could watch a movie or something and get take out?" I half asked half stated.

"Whatever you want, babe" He said, his voice called out to me. Edward always called me but he never meant it in the derogatory statement that most men use it as. I knew it was a turn of endearment.

"Okay, see you at five?" I asked. Unsure of what he wanted to do. That gave me an hour to take a shower and order take out.

"Okay Bella, see you then." He whispered before hanging up. I was going to tell him about James as soon as he came over, then hopefully we could go back to normal.

xoxox

Edward knocked on the door promptly at five. He was dressed in lose fitting jeans, a black tee shirt complete with flour streaks, and a hoodie. In his hands was a box of assorted cookies from Batter.

I kissed him passionately and he met me with as much enthusiasm. As I pulled away, I brushed at his hair to get out a streak of flour before bursting into giggles.

"What?" Edward said genuinely confused. I couldn't form a sentence, he was breathtakingly gorgeous and had a white streak of flour through his amazing bronze hair.

He put the cookies down and grabbed my waist with feigned anger. He lifted me uo over his shoulder, all the while I was giggling like a little girl.

He gently tossed me on the couch before straddling me.

"What are you laughing at Bella? Me? I'll give you something to laugh about!" He shouted playfully. Then he tickled my ribs, his hands ghosting over my ribs.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT TICKLES!" I shouted pointing out the pink elephant in the room.

I thrashed under him, laughing really hard. In fact, I was laughing so hard, I was crying and my stomach hurt.

Edward saw the tears and jumped off me.

"Bella? Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you! I am so sorry!" Edward started apologizing quickly.

I jumped up and shut him up with a kiss on the lips. After he quieted down I told him I was fine and that he worried to much before poking him in the ribs.

The doorbell rang right after, signaling that the takeout was here.

"Coming!" I shouted towards the door.

Edward followed me to the door and handed me ten dollars.

"Yeah right, like I am letting you pay for this." I said shoving the money back into his pocket.

I opened the door to a teenage boy holding my order. His pimple covered fave was smiling back at me. Then I felt Edward put his arm around my waste and rested his chin on my head.

The boy's expression went from a smile to more like someone's reaction to a horror movie.

He handed me the boxes and I paid him with a twenty and told him to keep the change. He slid the recipt into my hand and walked away still smiling.

I heard a growling noise behind me, I turned realizing it was Edward.

"Hey." I said poking him in the rib with my elbow, which hurt me more than him. He pointed to the receipt without saying anything.

"What?" I said absolutely clueless about what he wanted me to see. I turned the receipt over to find a phone number.

I burst into another round of giggles. I put the container down on the island in the kitchen and put my arms around Edwards strong neck.

"So, someone's a bit jealous over a teenage boy serving Chinese takeout covered in acne?" I joked.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed before resting his forehead on mine. I was starting to get a bit worried how he would take the James situation.

I dragged Edward to the couch along with forks, napkins, and the food. We sat on the couch for about a minute before Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Edward," I started feeling nervous.

"Yes," He responded, he sounded curious, so I decided to continue.

"I have to tell you something." I whispered, wanting to dance around the subject for a few seconds.

"I'm all ears,' Edward replied, sounding completely earnest. I had to tell him, and it was too late to turn back now.

"I work for a lawyer as a secretary, but after the paid vacation, I am going to quit I swear." I blurted out in one breath just to get it over with.

"Okay, I understand, I went through college a year ago, I know you must have loans you need to pay off." Edward said before starting to suck on my earlobe. During the movies, Edward and I had gotten in some pretty hot make out sessions. I was content.

"Wow, you're completely amazing, you know that." I said, all traces of joking aside. I could totally see spending the rest of my life with him.

Wait

Did I just say that? Yes, I did. I guess I didn't need the whole fairy tale passion with someone to fall in love. Well, I was falling for Edward. I could see myself in love with him, but right now, I wanted to finish school.

But Edward was in the future. I could see it soon. He was probably the best thing that ever happened to me so far besides Alice, Rosalie, and college.

Little did I know it was all going to change. But for now, I was going to enjoy the movie in the safe protective arms of my boyfriend for some nice alone time.


	6. Annoying Wakeups and Black Eyes

**A/N:** Guess what? I was grounded, so that is a good/bad thing. For you, it means I have more time to write and update. For me, I am stuck in my house while there is beautiful weather outside. Anyway, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Period. Get it?

I was ready for the weekend. Yesterday was the last day of finals. I would be graduating in about a week from Monday. I couldn't wait. Renee and Phil would be coming and so Charlie. They would finally get to meet Edward. But today wasn't going to be pleasant. Alice and Rose were taking me shopping to catch up and get me clothes I would normally not wear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed before pouncing her pixie self on me. It was bad enough I had a headache from staying up really late with Edward.

"Alice, get off my bed before I bite your head off." I mumbled from underneath the covers.

"No chance." Alice said before getting off me and jumping on my bed like a two year old on crack.

"Wakey-wakey, Bella poo." I heard Rosalie call from the door. I was surrounded and I knew I shouldn't have given them both keys to my apartment.

"No," I said quite blatantly from under the covers.

SWOOSH; the covers were ripped out from under me in a matter of two seconds. Rosalie and Alice should have become magicians instead of fashion designers.

I was now left in my sports bra and boy shorts. I had stripped in the middle of the night because it got hot. I was originally in sweats and a t-shirt. I forgot they were coming. But they were my guys and I didn't care. Now, if it was Emmett, I would attack him and duck tape his mouth shut and tell him if anyone found out, I would cut off his favorite appendage. If you can catch my drift.

"Ohhhh, Bella, what happened last night?" Alice asked suspicious.

"Nothing, now give me my covers and wake me when it's noon." I answered grumpily.

"Oh Bella. Those clothes don't look like nothing." Rosalie decided to join Alice's taunting.

"Hey guys, if anything happened that you think would have happened, I would wake up with Edward, you guys would be dead, and I would be naked. Now shut up and let me go back to sleep." I shouted only semi-coherent.

"What if I said Edward was here?" Alice asked like the devil.

"WHAT!" I shouted even louder. No way would he be here at, I looked at the clock, 9:30 in the morning on one of his few mornings off.

"SHIT! You guys wouldn't." I snarled. Now I was pissed at them.

"No, we're nicer than that." Rosalie said.

"But, we are having the guys hang out while we go to the mall. We almost did, but then thought of what compromising position you might be caught in." Alice continued.

"And we were right." Rosalie responded looking me up and down.

"Wait, you're having Emmett and Jasper hang out with Edward?" I asked the inevitable. It's just that when Emmett and Jasper hung out with Mike, before he left me for my former friend Jessica, Emmet scared the shit out of him. But I was a little more confident that Edward wouldn't get too scared.

"Yeah, apparently, they are long lost friends. They were on the football team in high school together." Rosalie said while looking at her nails. I breathed a sigh of relief. But now I couldn't go back to sleep.

"I'll be ready in a half hour." I said to no one in particular while going to the bathroom to take a shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We walked around into stores that had names I couldn't even pronounce. Alice and Rosalie insisted I get something really special, because you quote "Only graduate college once". It was utterly ridiculous.

It was three hours later and they had to drag me from store to store.

"Bella, come on. It's only been three hours." Alice whined at me. She had now battery. It was always go go go. I couldn't do it. I felt like I had run a marathon in record time. I was exhausted.

"I'll tell the guys to meet us at the food court in a half an hour." Rosalie announced to Alice.

"Wait, so they guys are coming?" I asked feeling a happy dance waiting to jump out of me.

"Yeah, they were at Emmett and my place watching the game. I think it just ended." Rosalie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," Alice chirped in.

We went to Victoria's Secret for the half an hour because Rosalie and Alice wanted to get something special. I just wandered around until Alice and Rosalie were able to shove me into a dressing room.

I hated lingerie. It was lacey and way too over the top. Plus the fact I had no reason to wear it. Alice kept throwing more over the door until I told her I wasn't going to need lingerie for a while.

I was able to exit the store, but not before Alice and Rosalie coaxed me to purchase some dark blue and emerald green panty and bra sets. The green reminded me about Edwards eyes, so I agreed with out a fight.

We walked to the food court and in under a minute, Alice found Jasper and Rosalie found Emmett. But I couldn't find Edward.

"Hey," I said as I sat down at the six person table. I couldn't help but feel sad that I was alone.

Emmett must have realized this, "Bella, don't look so sad, he had to go to the bathroom." He said this with compassion until he started laughing.

"Thanks Emmett, I knew you couldn't be mature for two seconds," I said while Rosalie gave him a nice whack on the back of his head. Emmet just laughed until he saw the pink Victoria Secret bag and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

It was our turn to laugh. Then I felt a hand on my back.

"Hello beautiful." I heard James's creepy voice. Nothing like the voice of my angel.

"Hello James," I said trying to be polite. I felt vomit come up from the back of my throat. I was able to get James's hand off of me politely as I could.

"James, I have to tell you something." I started. James's eyes lit up and then calmed down. I was going to get this over with fast so that I could be with Edward alone.

"I quite." I said. Short and sweet. Just what I was waiting for.

Slap

I felt a burning on my cheek. It stung, James had slapped me. But I was not going to cry with him looking.

Emmett and Jasper stood up immediately with fist clenched. I gave them a look and they backed up a little.

"James, I found a better job fit for me," I told him trying to be sympathetically.

"You're working for someone else now?" James sneered.

"Yes." I responded coolly. I was hoping he would go now and leave my life forever.

Smack.

That was not a slap but a punch. To my right eye. It stung a lot. Then there was a flash of bronze pushing me out of the way and I heard yelling. Then I blacked out.

**A/n: ** What do you think? I know you guys hate cliffies, but the faster you review, the faster I write. So review and you might just get your next chapter Monday. Maybe,

Love,

ETL1901


	7. Sweet Dreams and Proclomations

**A/N:** Okay, I get it. You now all hate me because I leave cliff hangers. Well, suck it because so does every other fan fiction author. Plus, no one is forcing you to read it. So yeah, thought I would address the issue out loud. This is Edwards's first point of view, as requested. Please read and review minus the death threats. Thank you!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Twilight, but I created all the bodily injuries the characters get. Teehee. ; )

Edward's POV

I knew James. He tried to worm his way to the top of everything in high school. It was horrible. He was, pardon my language, a dick. When he slapped Bella, I lost it. It took me longer than it should have to reach Bella, but girls kept getting in the way.

I pushed my way as politly could until I reached him. I saw Bella get punched before tapping his shoulder and once he turned, I punched him in the nose. It started bleeding and I got in a few more punches before Emmett pulled me off and mall security came.

"Bella!" I said, looking at her, with a nice purplish looking bruise on her cheek. I picked her up and went to get ice.

Silently, we made our way to the car. The mall cops knew Emmett and let us go with a warning. I was angry at James, but mostly at myself for not getting to Bella faster. We went to our separate cars and decided to split up.

Alice and Rosalie promised they would be over at my place later to check on her. I agreed and then went to my Volvo.

xoxox

We made it to my apartment faster than I thought. Bella was barely conscious. She mumbled things, some were really funny, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

I entered my apartment and laid Bella on the couch. I went to get an ice pack for her cheek.

When I came back, I laid down with her hugged close to my chest. I wished I could stay like this forever. It felt so right. Except I wish it was happier circumstances.

That's when it hit me, I know it was supposed to be a while before you felt this way, but I did. I loved Bella. I wanted her in everyway imaginable. I wanted her to marry me and have my kids. I wanted to help me through the think and thin. And I wanted to help her though the thick and thin.

I felt a smile cover my space before drifting out of consciousness with the love of my life in my arms. I was in heaven, only better. I was with my angel.

Bella's POV

I stirred and turned into this object. It was hard and soft at the same time and warm. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sleeping with a breath taking crooked grin on his face. I was in heaven. I really felt comfortable in his arms, strong and protective.

I was falling in love with him.

No, wait, I can't.

I was having an internal debate.

I loved Edward, but it was too early. Love should take time. A good cake takes hours to bake, while a cake mix is artificial tasting and looks ugly, if you get it.

But I wanted too. Edward stirred a bit; he looked so cute like that. I ran my hand through his messy bronze hair. Then his emerald eyes were staring at me.

"Bella," his voice called, a little drier, but he had been asleep.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Your cheek," Edward said before picking up his hand and gently brushing it over the bruise that had formed.

"I know," I responded. I lifted my face of his chest and brought my lips to his.

Edward groaned. We began kissing until Edward pulled back.

"Bella, let's have some dinner, and continue this later," Edward said. I was sad to end the kissing, but then my stomach growled.

We both laughed.

Edward cooked the most amazing dinner I have ever had. I loved hamburgers and home fries. After dinner, Alice and Rosalie came over to check on me.

At first they gasped at the bruise, but then got over it. They stayed for an hour before leaving to get back to the guys.

Edward was sitting on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"I am so sorry Bella, I should have stopped him." Edward said looking down.

I brought his head up and put my hands on his cheeks.

"Edward, you protected me. I loved it." I said. I really wanted to say that I loved him, but I wasn't going to admit that just yet. I wasn't sure he felt the same way about me.

"Bella," Edward started. I waited for him to continue. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, or what I wanted him to say.

"I love you." He said. I did a double take. He said what?

I was confused; no one had ever said that before who weren't family, or Alice and Rosalie. I was happy though and responded as quickly as I could.

"I love you too, Edward." I said as calmly as I could. I meant every word I said. I would never take it back.

All of a sudden, Edward's lips crashed on to mine and everything started to fall in place.

**A/N:** Okay, so yeah. I am going to post the stuff that is too mature for t rating. It's going to be called Recipe For Love Extra #1. So if you want to read it, I am going to post it as soon as I finish posting this. Please review. It helps me write faster!


	8. Breakfast and Broken Hearts

**GUESS WHAT???** I suck at lemons. So, I have decided that I should learn. How, do you ask? The person who sends me a message on how to do lemons will get a shout out. And if my next lemon sucks still, then I will pick a person to write lemons to put in my story.

So anyway, the contest starts today, until May 7, 2009 at 12:00 pm. So if you are interested, put the title and then add ETL1901 Lemon Contest. Please help so I can make this story better!

**Rules:**

Must have the same characters, Edward and Bella

Contains material people can stomach

Must post the top part of this story (From the line up) on your story so I know it's for the contest

So if your interested write. Questions? Pm me!

**A/N:** So now that that's done. I am really happy with all the feedback I got on the last chapter. I hope it keeps going strong. I reposted the EXTRA, I thin it is better this time. Anyway, please read and review. And enter the contest!

**Disclaimer-** Edward owns me, but Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Bella's POV

The sun was coming in through the window, which was unusual, because the curtains in my room were drawn until at least noon. I rolled over and hit something warm and hard. I opened my eyes to see a glorious Edward resting on the pillow next to me. His hair was even messier than usual and his left arm above his head.

His chest was pale but looked almost as if it was sparkling in the sunlight. I lightly kissed his cheek and put my hand through his hair.

Then it hit me, Edward and I slept together. I wasn't angry or sad. I was amazed. Amazed that such a god and I fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, giving me an extra boost of confidence.

I was a bit nervous; I had never been in a situation like this before. I was a freaking virgin before him. I remembered all the touches and intimate movements we shared last night. I brought my hand to my cheek and shuddered from the pain immediately.

My bruise hurt terrible but as I rested my head back on the pillow, the throbbing stopped.

I turned into Edward's chest and pressed my face into it. He shifted, and I think I woke him up.

"Sorry," I whispered as I looked up at his gleaming emerald eyes. They held the same feeling I felt for him and the feeling that we shared last night. Love, something I had never felt before. Not with anyone but him.

"I love you," He whispered in my ears and removed a strand of hair from my face. He started kissing my neck. I wanted him, I always had. I was glad nothing changed, but I had a feeling in my stomach something was wrong.

I wiped the thought from my mind.

"Hello? Bella?" Edward said. I had spaced out.

"Yeah, sorry, still a little tired." I responded and yawned to add to the fact.

"So do you want breakfast?" He asked.

"Mmm. Sounds nice, is there anything I can help with?" I asked back.

"No, just sit there and look pretty," Edward said while getting out of bed showing all of his naked self. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks immediately, and cursed silently under my breath.

Before Edward left the room, he left me with a mind blowing passionate kiss. It left me even more frustrated than looking at Edward earlier.

Xoxox

Edward entered back into the room when I was borderline unconsciousness.

"Bella" Edward said into my ear tickling them with his lips. I giggled.

He placed down a tray with toast, eggs, and orange juice over me. As we ate mild conversation drifted through the room.

When we were done, Edward left to do the dishes.

Right after he left the room, I picked up a white t-shirt of his and covered myself. I walked out of the room pretty confident when I heard Edward talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to get her away from me and Bella. If Tanya came too close who knows what might happen." Edward continued, but it was too fast and low to hear.

I backed up into his room and gathered my clothes as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that the guy I loved has some one else. I regretted my choices immediately. I got dressed as fast as humanly possible.

I had tears pooling in my eyes as I rushed out of the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked when I came out of the room.

"Sorry Edward, I have a project I forgot about." I said before pecking him heartlessly on the cheek and exiting the apartment.

If he really knew me then he would have know I was lying. I worked too hard to have a late project.

I practically sped home faster than someone who committed a murder and being chassed by the cops. Tears were rushing out and spilling out. I couldn't hold back. I was heart broken and I didn't know how to pick up the pieces.

**A/N:** Sorry, another kind of cliffy. Anyway, review and please enter the "contest". I would appreciate all the help. I need it.

P.S. I reposted the lemon, I kind off re-typed it. Blushing the whole time. Check it out!


	9. Tears and Fears

**A/N:** Hey guys. I decided to defend myself against my spoiled rotten lemon. I am fourteen years old. Never had sex, let alone been kissed. So yes, I know my lemon sucked horribly. If you want to, when you are done reading the story, review ( like you always do ;) ) and tell me if you would like to be my beta. This job means that you get to help me write the lemons and maybe some story.

**Disclaimer:** Mrs. Meyer is one lucky vampire of a bizitch. Holler! ( Sorry had to.)

Bella's POV

I raced up the steps to my apartment, opened the door, and threw myself on the couch. All while crying.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Who was this her? And why was he keeping her a secret? When ever you hear "her" on a secretive phone conversation involving your boyfriend who had proclaimed his love to you last night, you might just be a little heart broken.

A little was an understatement. He was the best thing that had happened to me since Alice and Rosalie.

I heard my cell phone ring from my purse. I was way to sad and angry to answer it. Instead I did what was rational. Well, it was rational to me at the time.

I threw my cell phone against the wall. Of course my aim wasn't that good and it hit a mound of pillows, thank the lord, I know I didn't have the time or money to replace the phone.

The phone stopped ringing. I dragged my lazy ass of the couch and checked the caller I.D. Yes, it was Edward. I cried even harder and staggered into my room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a two hour nap, I was able to shove thoughts of Edward to the back of my mind.

I called Alice and Rosalie and told them I needed to get out.

"We'll be right over! Let's go to Chico! I heard it's the hottest club right now." Alice said.

"Okay, see you at five." I said as I hung up. I dug around in my closet. I had to look good. I gave up after less than an hours time, knowing Alice would have something for me to wear.

They were right on time. I looked back to normal. Alice noticed something, I couldn't tell if it was seeing me in my apartment right now or the phone conversation. Alice knows I hated going to clubs. Rosalie thought I was just going through a stage.

Alice brought me a dark blue cocktail gown with matching shoes. I had to go through the torture of them doing my hair and make up. I didn't care though. I was at the point of being a mental case.

They got dressed, Alice stunning in a purple sparkling dress just short of illegal, and Rose in a hot red dress with black stilettos.

We made it to the club. Alice had told me that Jasper and Emmett were going to be joining us later at eight when they could.

I danced a little, but I kept looking for Edward some way or another. I saw almost emerald eyes that caught my attention, but they weren't the real thing. I saw flashes of bronze hair, but it was not him.

At seven thirty, Alice and Rose pulled me into a corner.

"Bella! What is wrong?" Rose screeched over the loud music.

"Nothing." I said, but both they and I knew I was lying.

"Bella," They both said in a warning tone.

"I think Edward is cheating on me." I said mostly to myself. I felt tears coming, but I tried really hard to hold them back. One traitor tear slid down my cheek.

"Oh, Bella." They whispered sadly. They grabbed me into a group hug.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"He said on the phone to someone else,"We need to keep her away from Bella."" I semi shouted before calming down.

"Oh," said in unison by my best friends. Another hug came and then I saw Emmett and Jasper make their way over to the girls.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper. Guys, go ahead without me. I am going to go home. I'm beat." I said as smoothly as I could.

"Okay, bye Bella." I heard as I walked out the door.

The club was a couple blocks away from my apartment, so I decided to walk. It was only nine at night.

I was walking on the side walk, not even a good three yards from the club, when I felt someone following me.

This eerie quiet came over me, along with that fear when you are being followed.

I remembered exactly where I had my cell phone. It was left under a pile of pillows at my apartment. I was screwed.

I walked past an alley and felt something tug at my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at my stalker.

His eyes were bloodshot, like he had been drinking all night. His breath smelled like it too. His brute force was harder than I remembered. I looked in his stone cold eyes and gasped.

"Hello again, Bella." He said before dragging me into the alley, his arm firmly covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming.

Tears started streaming down my face, wondering what he had in store for me.

**A/N:** Hahaha. Another cliffy, got to review if you want to know who the person is. Can you guess? Let me know. I can't wait to hear what you guys think the person will do and who the person is. Graduation coming soon, I will try to write as fast as I can.

Love,

ETL1901


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N:** Since school is winding down, I seem to have more time to write. So enjoy! Here's the next chapter. Also, PM me if you are a) interested in being a Beta or b) you have entered the lemon writing contest. Remember, contest ends June 5.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. But I own Batter. Mwahahaha!

Bella's POV

"Hello, Bella," James practically sneered at me. The alcohol on his breath was so heavy, I felt myself getting drunk just breathing in.

I tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was too tight. His filthy hand covered my mouth.

I bit down hard. I tasted the salty, iron taste of blood and gagged.

"Argggggg," James yelled and smashed me against the brick wall.

My head hit the wall with a crash. It burned. I got up and tried to run past.

James grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Where are you going beautiful? You know both you and I have wanted this since we met." He breathed in my ear. His slurring was getting annoying. I was scared and I feared the worst.

I heard a rip and saw the strap of the dress rip from James strength. I tried to zone out.

I pictured myself in a lovely meadow. Grass green and wild flowers spotted around stretching towards the afternoon sun. There was a border of trees surrounding me. I lied down on the grass looking at the clouds. I heard foot steps and looked at the edge.

There was Edward, in all his glory of course.

"Bella, I love you." He said in my dream.

I didn't know when, but I felt tears come down my face. I wanted to get away from James; I had the urge to live. But then, there came the thought of Edward cheating on me, the tears came faster.

Rip, there went the other strap.

James's hand caressed my cheek as gently as a sick drunk person could.

"Don't cry Bella, I might let you live." He cooed over me with his alcoholic breath.

I shuddered. I wish I could be saved.

I turned as fast as I could and kicked James in the dick with my short heels. I was so happy I let Alice convince me to wear these.

While he fell to the ground, I ran.

I kicked my shoes of and bolted as fast as I could. If anyone saw me, they would have seen a brown haired girl, make up smeared, looking like hell with a ripped dress running like the speed of light.

I kept going.

Finally, when I was about what I thought was a mile or so away, I collapsed.

"Excuse me Miss?" I heard a voice ask.

I cringed away, still crying and wiping my smudged mascara and make up from my face.

"Sweetie, I won't hurt you," said a middle aged woman with caramel colored hair.

I shuttered and shook my head no.

I got up and walked away, still crying. I was pretty sure I was lost.

_ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _

After fifteen minutes of walking around, I was confused where I was. I was cold, barefoot, looked disgusting, and still crying.

I sat down on a bench and pulled my knees up to my chin and sat there crying.

Then, a car pulled up; a silver shiny Volvo.

"Bella?" A familiar velvet voice called.

I cried even harder. Now my dress was getting wet too.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted as he got out of his car and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Hhow didddd yooouu fiiinddd mme?" I said trying to stop crying.

"That doesn't matter right now. What happened? Are you okay? Let's get you home or to the hospital." He said ushering me to the car.

I took a couple deep breaths and calmed down a little bit.

"How did you find me?" I asked again.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling." He said looking me over.

He got to his apartment and helped me up.

"I need to tell the others that I found you, okay? Why don't you get something to drink and sit down?" Edward said as he took out his cell.

"Yes, I found her. I am going to stay with her tonight, and I will find out the story. Bye." Edward said before hanging up.

"Bella, I need to know what happened, why is your dress ripped?" He asked looking very concerned.

"James" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"JAMES! He fucking did this! That son of a bitch is going to feel the worst possible death ever!" Edward raged. I had never heard him swear so much before.

Edward took a couple deep breaths and returned to normal breathing.

"I am sorry; did he get any further than ripping your dress?" Concerned Edward asked.

"No, but he hit my head against a wall, but it doesn't hurt so much anymore." I said.

"Let's get you cleaned up and calmed down." Edward said leading me towards the bathroom.

"Bella," Edward kept whispering over and over as he helped me draw a warm bath and undress.

I was shaking and didn't want to be alone.

"Edward, bath with me?" I asked. I could stand being alone, and I needed his contact. I needed him there with me emotionally.

"I could never deny you anything," He said as he got into the tub pulling me down on top of him.

He rubbed my back and helped me relax, I felt better. But I was still worried that he may be cheating on me with some one.

"I love you, Bella" Edward said.

"Edward," I started nervously.

"Yes, my love." He responded.

"When you were one the phone this morning, who was she?" I asked kind of scared to find out the answer.

There was a pause of silence. The only thing heard in Edward's huge white bathroom was the sloshing of water and the sound of our breathing.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. And I was ready to hear what he had to say.

**A/N: **Whoops! Another cliff hanger! Guess what! **I refuse to write until I get more reviews!** So if you want me to continue the next chapter, I need some reviews! Until then, adios!


	11. Truthes and Lies

**A/N:** I am so proud of my well placed cliff hangers. I think I should get an honorary award, no? Anyway, onto the next chapter. As always, read and review. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, for now…..for now…..

Edward's POV:

When Alice called me, I thought she wanted to do a group date, like she had wanted to for the last few days. But what happened turned my world upside down.

I knew that Bella was a little upset at something this morning, but I didn't know what. I tried texting and calling her to find out what was wrong, but all I got was voicemail.

Alice told me what was going on.

"Is Bella at your place?" Alice asked nervously.

"No, did she say anything about going to my house?" I responded, a little concerned about her. Bella was a danger magnet. I would never forget on our first date, she decided to go swimming after the most amazing kiss of my entire life.

"Um, well she's not at her place when she left the club, and I can't find her." Alice said shakily. I bet Alice and I were thinking the worst, but I hoped it wasn't true.

"Did you try calling her?" I almost screamed. I was worried and nevous. I started to my silver Volvo. I would go scouraging the town for Bella. I loved her, and to see anything happen to her would be like ripping my heart out and pissing on it.

"I have her cell phone in my hand." Alice whispered.

"Shit! Alice I am going to go find her." I shouted as I hung up and started the car up.

I rode around town speeding like a maniac. I saw some scantily dressed women on street corners chewing gum or smoking. I sped right on by.

Then I saw Bella, well; it didn't really look like Bella. She was crying. Her hair was messy, makeup running down her face mixed with tears. She had a small scrape on her cheek. Her dress straps were torn of, the rest of her dress was dirty and covered in little rips.

"Bella?" I called out worriedly. I was too afraid to find out what happened to make her look like this. It scared the shit out of me.

She started to cry even harder than before.

"BELLA!" I shouted as I got out of my car.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to comfort her and help her out. That's what you do when you love someone like I love Bella.

"Hhow didddd yooouu fiiinddd mme?" Bella asked still crying.

"That doesn't matter right now. What happened? Are you okay? Let's get you home or to the hospital." I said ushering her to the car. I wanted to get her cleaned up and feeling better, and then we could talk.

I started driving to my apartment. It was roomy and clean. Bella would be comfortable there.

Bella took a couple deep breaths and calmed down a little bit.

"How did you find me?" She asked again. She was never going to give up. She was persistent. I loved that about her.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling." I said looking her over. She didn't look really hurt. I was glad and parked in my spot/

I helped Bella up to my apartment, she could walk, but I was a little shaken about her condition.

"I need to tell the others that I found you, okay? Why don't you get something to drink and sit down?" I said as I took out my cell. I had to let the others know that I found her and that she was going to stay with me.

"Yes, I found her. I am going to stay with her tonight, and I will find out the story. Bye." I said quickly, so I could be with Bella, before hanging up.

"Bella, I need to know what happened, why is your dress ripped?" I asked very concerned. I was afraid what she would say. She wasn't too torn up, so it couldn't have been rape. Maybe attempted rape, but the son of a bitch couldn't have gotten that far, could he?

"James" She whispered as quietly as she probably could. I couldn't control the hatred that started pouring out of my mouth.

"JAMES! He fucking did this! That son of a bitch is going to feel the worst possible death ever!" I raged. I tried to calm down; I didn't want to scare Bella.

I had to take a couple deep breaths before I was able to return to normal breathing.

"I am sorry; did he get any further than ripping your dress?" I had to ask. I held my breath for an answer. I prayed silently that the answer was no.

"No, but he hit my head against a wall, but it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Bella said meekly. Only god and I felt the relief flood over my body when she said that.

"Let's get you cleaned up and calmed down." I said leading Bella towards the bathroom.

"Bella," I kept whispering over and over as I helped her draw a warm bath and undress. Even all torn up, she looked beautiful. I wanted her, but I knew better.

Bella started shaking and shivering. I checked the water temperature, it was pretty warm.

"Edward, bath with me?" She asked as a rosy blush covered her otherwise pale face. I looked her in the eyes and saw plain fear and love.

"I could never deny you anything," I said as I undressed quickly and got into the tub pulling Bella's cold shivering body down on top of me.

I rubbed her back and tried helping her relax. I did all the things that would hopefully make her feel better. She was unwinding slowly. Her tense muscles unclenching with the heat of the water and my hands.

"I love you, Bella" I said.

"Edward," she started nervously.

"Yes, my love." I responded.

"When you were one the phone this morning, who was she?" Bella asked. She sounded like she was kind of scared to find out what I had to say.

There was a pause of silence. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to scare her. Scare her or scare her away.

"I was talking to one of my bakers. He told me to call him in the morning." I told her. I was telling her the truth. I was talking to Drew. He was one of the bakers he was a close friend too. I just didn't tell her what we talked about.

"Edward." She breathed out shakily.

"Yes, love?" I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted to know what else was worrying her.

"I am not going to dilly dally around the subject. Are you cheating on me?" She said as she turned towards me with her eyes covered in a sheen of tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh, god no, Bella. I love you! I couldn't be happy with anyone else." I told her before kissing her all over her face.

"I believe you, but then why were you telling Drew to 'get her away from me and Bella. If Tanya came too close who knows what might happen'" She asked.

"Let's finish her and I will tell you, okay?" I told her. She nodded her head slowly and started to get up and dry herself off.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When we were dressed in t shirts and boxers sitting on my bed, I started talking.

"Tanya is my crazy ex-girlfriend. If I knew that I was going to meet you, I never would have said yes when she asked me out." I started.

"When I was in my last year of college, I went out with Tanya. I didn't like her, but I went out anyway. After a while, she kept pressuring me into doing things I didn't want to do. So I broke up with her. Since then, when ever I go out with a girl, I get a threat."

"Bella, I really love you. You make me the happiest person when your around." I admitted shyly.

I looked up and saw Bella's chocolate brown eyes staring into my eyes.

She launched out of her seat on my bed and started kissing me all over. And one thing lead to another.

**A/N:** Yeah, so that's how it is going down. Hahaha. Please read and review. It makes me write faster! And I know you want another chapter soon!

Love,

ETL1901


	12. Waffles and Phone Calls

**A/N:** Sorry, I got into a reading funk. I have some finals next week, so I might not update too often then, but summer, I am sometimes yours. Also, there are some New Moon movie trailers during the MTV movie awards. I was going to watch anyway. I love Andy Samberg!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or its characters. But I am a slave for Edward,anytime.

Bella's POV

I woke up in my own personal version of heaven. I was laying on Edwards chest, my head falling up and down with his gentle sleeping breathing pattern. Edward was asleep, and I felt the best I had in, well, forever.

I felt like a large weight had been lifted off me last night. I was freed from fears that clouded the sun of me and Edward's future relationship.

I got up smoothly, not to rattle Edward from his peaceful slumber, and walked to my bra and panties. I didn't want to put on my dirty party dress, which was ghastly looking.

I saw lying over the footboard on the bed on of Edwards emerald green dress shirts. I put it on, not buttoning it up, because I simply felt like it.

I tip-toed out of the bedroom and walked into the lovely kitchen Edward had in his apartment. I went over to the i-home and started playing Cursive Memory's, Perfect Company. It explained how I felt at that exact moment, perfect.

I got out all of the necessary ingredients for some waffles and eggs and started singing to the music too.

­ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

Edward's POV

I woke up fully rested from last night's activities. I heard music and mischief going on somewhere in the apartment. I looked over and saw that Bella had gotten up earlier than me.

I got up and put on a pair of boxers. I then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, where I had the feeling I was going to see the lovely Bella.

And I did.

She was wiggling her hips from side to side dancing and cooking at the same time wearing my emerald green dress shirt.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

She gasped and turned around.

I smirked and lifted her up to reach my lips.

Kissing her was the most amazing feeling in the world. Her lips were soft and warm. She had a taste all her own. I had never tasted something so amazing, so sweet and natural at the same time.

I was ready to take her right on the counter, but I tried really hard not to.

I lifted her so that she could sit on the counter and keep our kiss going. More comfortable for the both of us.

Everything about Bella was perfect. She was sweet, and innocent. But at the same time, she was devilish. Sarcastic, funny, clumsy, smart, calm, she was perfect. I never thought about falling in love before. And I think I found the one I would spend forever with.

Wait.

What?

Bella and I forever?

I didn't have to think about that. I automatically conjured an image in my head. It was aof me and Bella. We were standing facing each other in front of a quaint house. We were kissing.

I smiled against our kiss. I was quickly brought out of my fantasy from the smell of smoke and Bella pulling away.

"Shit!" Bella's voice shouted as she jumped down from the counter to the pan on the stove.

She grabbed the pan, probably burning herself, and pulled it off the burner.

"Well, there goes your waffles. That's your fault thought." She said smirking, then pecking my lips gently.

"I could think of something else I would rather do." I whispered huskily into her ear.

Bella's eyes quickly hooded with lust and passion.

I started kissing her gently and then more passionately.

Then both our stomachs growled simultaneously.

We let out laugh.

"Well, we can do some more of this activity later, let's eat." I said kissing Bella once more on the nose.

"Sure" Bella said.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I asked.

- - - - - - - - -

Bella's POV

"You cook?" I asked Edward, trying not to act shocked. I mean, he was the owner of a bakery. I didn't expect him to be a chef too.

"Of course. Not as well as I bake, but I can do better than your burned waffle." Edward said before escorting me to one of the bar stools.

"Okay mademoiselle. What can I get you at Café de Edward?" he asked in a very poor French accent.

"Je voudrais une omelette avec fromage, épinard, et des champignons. Aussi, prend de juice d'orange. Merci, monsieur." I said in perfect French. (Translation- I would like one omelet with cheese, spinach, and mushrooms. Also, bring me and orange juice. Thank you mister. I love my French teacher)

I swear I saw Edward's eyes bug out and jaw drop before he got control of himself.

"Wow. I never met a woman who speaks French." Edward said. I blushed of course.

"Well, I never met a guy who owns and operates his own bakery." I retorted as a compliment. He smiled his heart warming crooked smile.

"So what did you want?" He asked.

"I don't mind what you make. I know it will be good." I said smiling.

Edward's eyes took on a confident, almost cocky sheen over his glorious emerald eyes. He went to the fridge to start cooking breakfast when the phone rang.

Edward closed the door to the refrigerator, and casually walked over to the phone with a confused look on his face.

"Hello?" Edward asked into the phone.

"Yeah, she is here. Can I ask who is speaking?" Edward said, sounding like he was trying not to sound frustrated.

"Oh," Edward said surprised.

"Yes, we can be there in a half an hour. Yes sir." Edward said.

"Who was that?" I asked curious at who would be calling on a Saturday morning at eight.

"That was the police chief, he wants to talk to you about some things." He said.

I felt a shiver climb up my spine. Edward came around the table and wrapped his strong warm arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. I love you, Bella. Come on, let's get ready." He said while rubbing circles all over my back and arms.

God, how I hoped he was right. I really wish he was.

**A/N : **Okay, I can't guarantee that I will be able to update very soon. I have a math final Friday. Plus, I have a lot to do the next week with graduation and other meaningless crap. As always read and review. I need more reviews! I won't continue writing if I don't get any. Sorry, I am telling the truth. I will try to update soon!

Love,

ETL1901


	13. Line Ups and Loving

**A/N:** I am going to keep writing as much as I can until something, like camp or work, comes up. Please read and review. : )

Bella's POV

The car ride to the police station was long and silent. The only time Edward spoke was when he whispered a recipe softly, like most people would whisper song lyrics. I would have asked him about it, except the tension was in the way.

Although we didn't speak, Edward's right hand was always on me. He would rub soothing circles on my thighs, hands, arm. A few times, he brought my hand up to his face, let it graze across his smooth skin, and kiss my knuckles before setting my hand down and rubbing circles again.

When we got there, Edward parked and jumped out of the car. He came over and opened my door. His hand took mine and he gently lifted me out of the car.

I was about to start walking towards the police station, when Edward's hands wrapped around my waist. He pulled me back to him for a sweet chaste kiss before we walked hand and hand into the police station.

The air conditioning chilled me, causing a shiver up my spine. But I wasn't sure exactly if the shiver was from the cold.

"Welcome, I take it you are Isabella." A tall, chubby police officer said.

I nodded still silent, listening to Edward recite the recipe for dark chocolate chunk cookies under his breath.

"I am Officer Kummer. We have a report by a bystander saying he saw a man trying to rape you. Is this correct?" Officer Kummer asked.

I again nodded silently, wondering why someone would see it but not do anything. I looked over at Edward who now had an angry tint in his eyes upon hearing the news.

"Well, if you follow me, we have a line up all set up for you to identify." Kummers said walking down a long grey hallway.

I followed, still holding Edward's hand that was rubbing circles again. I stopped, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him. I wasn't sure if it was to calm me or him down, but it worked for both of us.

We walked into a room where there was a table, two chairs, and a little window. Of course it was two way glass.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded but then realized I was shaking.

"I'll be fine." I whispered back.

"Okay, we're ready. Who was the man that attacked you?" another officer asked me.

I looked down the line up until I saw James…

My legs felt weak. He was number five.

"Number five." I said to the officer.

"Okay. Thank you." The officer replied. We were taken out of the room and we left.

­- - - - - - - - -

I didn't have to testify in court. The other witnesses did enough. James was charged with attempted rape and battery.

He had five to seven years in prison.

I pushed that to the back of my mind as best I could. I went to work with Edward every morning during the week.

I tried to focus on Us not the bad things that happened.

"Bella? Are you ready?" I heard Edward ask from outside the bathroom. He was going to take me to the concert for a new band I have been listening to.

"Yeah, I am coming now." I shouted through the door.

I stepped out and saw Edward looking so great in a pair of dark wash jeans and the same emerald green shirt he caught me making breakfast in about a month ago.

"I like the shirt." I said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.

Edward stayed put and pulled me close.

"I think it looked better on you." He said huskily, his eyes lidded. I was going to respond with something cocky and witty, but Edward pulled me in to such a passionate kiss, I forgot.

"Bella, breathe." Edward said followed by a round of chuckles.

"Come on," Edward said taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Okay, I am coming. A little anxious, aren't we?" I chuckled. Edward looked back at me with a glance with something I couldn't read buried into it.

We got into the car and arrived at the stadium with minimum traffic. I mean the band wasn't that popular, yet.

We dragged through the gate and got to our seats. The band started to play and Edward said something I couldn't hear over the music and left.

The band played a couple more songs and Edward still didn't come back. I saw a flash of copper hair, met with a flash of red hair. I started to get nervous.

Edward finally made his way back and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're going. I'll explain later." He kept pushing through the crowd until we got to his silver Volvo.

Edward started driving and talking at the same time.

"Wait; hold up, I can't tell what you are saying!" I said over him.

"Bella, I am so sorry, love. Tanya somehow found out we were going to this concert. I told her off, but I don't know what she's capable of, so I though it would be better if we leave." He said, fast, but slow enough for me to catch it.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted tonight to end up like this." Edward started saying. His eyes held something that he was holding back.

"What do you mean? It was fun until we had to leave. You did it for a good reason. Relax." I said hoping to calm Edward down.

"Bella, I love you. And…" Edward trailed off.

"I love you too Edward. Now tell me, you're making me nervous." I said honestly.

"I want you to move in with me. I know it has only been about two months, but I feel this going somewhere." He said before looking over to me.

"Yes," I answered feeling all the breathe I had in me disappear.

**A/N:** If you love this story enough, review! I want to know what you think! Thank you!


	14. Packing and Cavalry

**A/N:** Let me start by saying that I am really, really, really sorry. I wish I had more free time to write and update, but it was so chaotic. Thankfully, I finally found some time to write. Finally! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I hope we can get even more. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Jeez.**

Previously:

"_I'm sorry. I never wanted tonight to end up like this." Edward started saying. His eyes held something that he was holding back._

"_What do you mean? It was fun until we had to leave. You did it for a good reason. Relax." I said hoping to calm Edward down._

"_Bella, I love you. And…" Edward trailed off._

"_I love you too Edward. Now tell me, you're making me nervous." I said honestly._

"_I want you to move in with me. I know it has only been about two months, but I feel this going somewhere." He said before looking over to me._

"_Yes," I answered feeling all the _breathe_ I had in me disappear._

Bella's POV

When I told Alice and Rosalie, they went nuts. I was surprised that they would go this crazy, when they already had moved in with their boyfriend way before I will. They agreed to help me pack what I was taking with me.

I made Alice promise she wouldn't go anywhere near my closet. The last time I let them help me pack, Alice had some of my clothes, the ones she didn't like, disappear.

Anyway, they were going to help me pack tomorrow, and I figured I could atleast start with some of it.

An hour or so into the packing, every part of me was aching. It was about five o'clock.

Edward would be getting off of work soon.

He went in voluntarily to help some of the new staff get in the groove of things.

"Ugh, packing is a pain in the ass." I said to myself, filling the card board box with some of my old clothes.

"Yeah, I know how it is." I heard a voice behind me.

"Holy shit!" I jumped into Edward who was only a feet away from me.

"What the hell? Was knocking too much, or did you want to kill me with a heart attack." I ranted, pissed off, but trying to get my heart to stop trying to escape from my chest.

"Sorry," Edward said. His hair fell into his eyes, making him look like a scolded puppy.

I went over to kiss him, effectively tripping over the box in front of me, tumbling into him.

"Jeez, Bella, watch the boxes." Edward said before chuckling.

"Well, sorry, I have a racing heart rate because of being scared shitless by my handsome boyfriend who barged into my apartment."

"Oh, so I am handsome," Edward said cocking his eyebrow reminding me of one of my old biology teachers in high school.

"Oh don't get cocky Edward. It's not like you didn't know that already." I said feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

"I do, I just love hearing it come out of your mouth." He said chuckling.

Edward pulled me towards him and into a passionate kiss.

"Okay, not helping with the racing pulse." I said when we broke for air.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Edward said with his lips pulling into one of his breath taking crooked smiles.

"So you hungry or what?" I asked, starved from what little packing I accomplished.

"Yeah sure. Do you mind if we order in? I don't feel like going anywhere." Edward responded, plopping himself on my bed. He looked absolutely amazing.

His eyes were closed like he was ready to go to sleep and the sun landed in his hair, making the bronze and copper sparkle.

I was lost in my mind. Thoughts bouncing through my mind a million miles per minute. A picture of a little boy with copper hair and emerald eyes flashed through my mind. Then a picture of me and Edward dressed up in wedding apparel in a beautiful garden.

I gasped inwardly at the thoughts. How they made me feel inside, the warmth and love that radiated from the images. I was surprised, more at how I could think of some images.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!?" Edward called.

"Sorry." I said feeling heat run up to my cheeks. "So Chinese? Or do you want something else?"

"Chinese is fine, but, I was thinking about maybe moving you in by Thursday." Edwards said nonchalantly.

"Thursday! That's in two days!" I tried not to shout, but that was a failed attempt.

"Uh, yeah, why? Do you need more time or something?" Edwards face turned into a mask, trying and failing, at concealing his fear.

"Well, I have a lot to pack, and with you and I both working…. I mean …… TWO DAYS?!?!?!?!?" At this point I wasn't shouting more as just panicking.

"Bella, I know. And don't worry. I got some help." Edward said.

I shouldn't have doubted him. I mean, Edward always had a plan. When it rained, he was prepared. He was like the definition of the girl scout motto: Always be prepared – picture of Edward.

"BELLA!!!!!!!" Came a scream from a high pitched voice.

I stared at Edward in disbelief. He got my friends to help. Jeez. He really wanted to get this done.

I was tackled and pinned to the floor by a pixie, then kissed on the cheek by Jasper.

A few minutes later, I was bear hugged by Emmett, and smacked in the butt by Rosalie.

The cavalry was here. And only two words came to mind; Holy shit.

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I will try to get the next chapter out faster than this one. But yeah, REVIEW!!!


	15. Poker and Suprise

**A/N:** I am very happy no angry mobs came to my house. But that could very well be because no one knows my address, but whatever.

Thanks for all the feedback, and the patience.

Keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

Edward's POV

I didn't want to rush Bella, but I really wanted her moved in as fast as possible. And the next two days were filled with chaos in the hours after work.

Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I all came over to Bella's apartment at around six thirty and started to pack while someone would order pizza. Then a dinner break, and then it was back to work for as long as we possibly could.

It went pretty fast with everyone packing. There were only a few problems, usually Alice trying to steal Bella's old clothing and replace them with some others. It was quite ridiculous. But we got it all done.

Everything of Bella's was boxed and laying on my apartment. It looked weird and was a little hard to maneuver around, but she was here, which was great. It was around noon and we were all hanging around in the apartment drinking beer, playing cards, and listening to music.

"Damn it!", Bella shouted as she lost all her chips to my full house.

"Sorry babe, your just not that lucky," I said cockily giving her a smile.

"Oh, well I guess you won't be tonight, then." She retorted.

"Oh, burn!!!" Alice shouted as the room filled with ohs from my friends.

"Haha, Edwards cock-blocked with a game of cards! Sucker!" Emmett said, then getting a nice slap in the head from Rosalie.

"Well guys, I think I am done losing my chips to Edward the master poker player. I am going to stop by the shop and pick up some papers I left." Bella said before she grabbed her keys and coat and left.

While I was playing cards and smashing everyone in poker, you just don't mess with me, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!!!" Alice shrilled and ran to get the phone.

"Alice, it's Edwards place, you can't just answer the phone?!?!" Jasper chastised gently

"Hello? Oh, hey Bella. What's up? Did you get the documents?" Alice said in one breath. For a small pixie like woman, she has such a large lung capacity.

The look on Alice's face went from an excited smile to a look of blank. She didn't even say anything as she handed me the phone with a wide eyed look.

"Hello? Bella? Are you okay?" I was worried she tripped getting out of the car to the store or in the bakery.

"Hey…. Edward…. I got some …. Uh… bad news….." She stuttered and mumble barley audible.

"Yeah? What happened? Was is Ricki? I knew I should have fired him!" Angry at myself for keeping a cashier who sasses the customers.

"No…. you might just want to see for yourself." Bella said before hanging up quickly.

"What was that?" Jasper asked as I turned around to see the concerned look on all of my friends.

"Uh, Bella wanted me to come see something at the store. Do you guys want to stay or come?" I asked, anxious as hell to leave.

"No, this sounds important. We'll go and you can call us with the details." Alice said while the others got their jackets and coats and started to leave.

All I could do was nod. I was so nervous. Was Bella okay? She sounded fine on the phone. Or maybe something else? What could have happened sine the last time we were there?

I grabbed my coat and keys before running to the parking garage and jumping into my silver Volvo.

I sped as fast as I could to see what had happened.

When I stopped in front of the parking lot, speech and emotion left me.

I couldn't believe what happened to my baby!

Thanks so much for caring about the story. I am actually home sick. But high school has been so crazy that I couldn't really find time to write. I'll try to update more often, Please No Angry Mobs!!!!!!!

Read and Review Like Always!

Love,

ETL1901


End file.
